1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a method wherein a repeated biofeedback regimen is used to achieve a deeply relaxed state. Moreover, after repeated use of the method described herein, the user is able to achieve this deeply relaxed state without using the device described herein. In another aspect, the repeated regimen is used in conjunction with visualization techniques to enhance the individual's performance at sports or other activity. In still another aspect, the invention is directed to an apparatus adapted for use with these methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
A relaxation therapy apparatus is described in GB 1,359,005, which is incorporated herein by reference. The apparatus is said to be useful in “treating psychical and psychosomatic illness, general nervousness, and states of exhaustion.”
U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,926, also incorporated herein by reference, describes a method and apparatus for measuring the relaxation state of a person.
According to the foregoing patents, a respiration sensor is used to obtain a signal from a subject's breathing characteristics and a calculation is performed to obtain a measure characteristic of the subject's relaxation state, referred to herein as the relaxation quotient or “RQ.” The signal is processed to form a sensory output, qualitatively corresponding to the subject's relaxation state. The sensory output is passed to a sensory stimulus generator, such as a lamp, which is observed or experienced by the subject, creating a biofeedback loop.
The prior art methods have not been used outside the clinical setting, or with systematic repetition for the purpose of managing stress, or in conjunction with visualization techniques to enhance performance at sports or other activities. The present method is based on the repeated application of these relaxation techniques to produce a body memory or mental image imprint, which aids the user in effective stress management, or to enhance performance in sports, business, or other activity.
The prior art devices utilize hard-wired, analog equipment, not adapted for streamlined use outside the clinical setting. Accordingly, the novel adaptation of the apparatus for the aforesaid purposes forms another aspect of the invention.